Excuse My Mistakes
by keepitsimple923
Summary: After reuniting at graduation Austin and Ally get lost in their lives once again. Dez swipes Ally right from under Austin's feet. What happens when a high school reunion sets all of their lives on fire. Relationships will burn and friendships will shatter. Will it all turn out okay?
1. Chapter 1

After twelve years of long nights to finish last minute assignments and studying for tests the day was finally here. Ally Dawson was finally graduating. Trying not to trip over the heels Trish had forced me into I made my way over to take my seat with the other D's. On my left was Josh Davis and to my right sat Kayla Darnell. I smoothed the navy blue silk coat down as I sat. I fixed the matching blue hat and waited patiently for the ceremony to start. I looked around trying to spot my friends. Trish was only a few seats behind me, with her last name beginning with a D as well, and Dez was actually sitting right next to Dallas in the J's. Dez Jacobson and Dallas Johnson.

I looked over to the M's to see an empty seat where Austin would have been sitting if he was still here. I sigh remembering the day Austin's dream came true and he went to L.A. with a recording contract. That was around the end of our sophomore year in May. He released his first album a few months later in October. He had all the songs we'd ever written and even had a few more that I'm not sure about. I went through the album cover and he gave me credit on the songs I wrote or co-wrote. When he announced his tour at the end of junior year I was ecstatic. I called him and congratulated him. We had kept in contact and talked or Skyped occasionally but with how busy he was they just consisted of small talk and I miss you's. I was so proud of him I bought every single piece of Austin Moon merchandise on the market. I put most of it in a box and shoved it in my closet. I keep one poster on the wall and one T-shirt in my closet. I keep his CD in my old disk player and play it when I'm getting ready for bed or getting ready for the day. With his tour we had really stopped texting and calling because of how hectic his life was. I still miss him and I know he'll come back like he promised he would when he left but until then I'll just have to wait.

Finally the valedictorian Victoria Chan starts her speech. Every so often in between insightful words she stops to push up her square black glasses. When the principal takes her spot he gives a short speech about how the four years have been with us in the school. He made jokes to the school prankster Zach O'Ryan and gives various thank you's to our schools green club President Arianna Price. Finally he starts calling our names starting with the A's. I zone out after Tyler Adams almost jumps on the stage to get his diploma and hand shake from Mrs. Donahew. When I feel Josh Davis stand up and get called to the stage I feel like I'm going to be sick. My hair has grown to my waist because I refused to cut it since I was fifteen. I roll a piece around my finger until my principle calls my name across the large auditorium our school had rented.

I slowly stand up and feel myself visibly shaking. I had gotten used to Trish sticking me in heels so luckily I didn't fall on my way up the stairs. The principle announces my GPA and the accomplishments I had during my high school career before handing me my diploma and shaking my hand. I look toward the camera and smile as they take a picture. I walk down the steps and retake my seat smiling at Trish who was giving me a thumbs up. I looked up at the giant screen they were displaying our pictures on. I see my picture flash across the screen with my name and birth date. It almost stuns me when I see my face. I had dark red lips that made me looked older. Trish had applied dark make up around my eyes and my hair was flowing down my back in ringlets. The dark black heels made my legs look dark and long. In my opinion I looked anything but who I was when I started high school. I was a new girl. I was confident and I just walked across a stage in front of thousands of students and god knows how many parents. I managed to drown out my dad cheering my name and the clapping crowd to make it through without tripping.

I silently smiled to myself clapping when Trish and Dez went up. After they had gotten through the Z's the principal made the final announcement but stopped before he said the closing words.

"In order to avoid a commotion we saved this for last. One of our very own students was lucky enough to receive an extraordinary opportunity earlier in their high school career. But despite his busy life he managed to keep up with online classes and graduated with a 4.0 average and straight A's. Here to graduate alongside his class mates is your very own Austin Moon!" He said into the microphone.

My heart dropped as he walked across the stage smiling in his cap and gown. He was taller, if possible, and more built than before. His hair was shorter and his bangs were jelled up in the front. He smiled his winning smile and took his picture. It was as if this was a bad movie and all I could hear was my heart beat. The thumping drowned out all the cheers and fan girl screams for Austin. When the principle finished off everyone threw their hats up but I stayed seated. I just sat there and watched as everyone stood up screaming and smiling about finally being done with high school. Everything was in slow motion as caps rained down everywhere.

Everyone started to depart but I just sat there motionless trying to comprehend that my best friend was back and less than twenty feet away. Dez surprisingly found me first. He sat down beside me where Josh was sitting and tried to shake my shoulders. I looked over to see his red hair roughed up and his cap in his hand. Trish finally ran over after fighting her way through the crowd.

"Hey Ally are you okay?" She asks looking at me with worried eyes.

"No. No I'm not. I won't be until I see him." I state not even trying to lie because honestly I need him. It's been way to long since I felt him around me.

"Then let's go find our best friend." Dez says smiling.

"Good job by the way Ally you didn't even fall once!" Trish exclaimed standing up taking off her cap.

"Yeah Ally I was really proud of you." Dez says and rubs my back. Yeah, yeah I know Dez had grown up. After Austin left he hung around me more and I taught him responsibility. He still has a fun side but he is actually really smart. He just needed the late night study sessions in the practice room I forced him into.

"Thanks guys." I say smiling slightly. I take off my cap and run a hand through my hair that was way too long.

"You really need to cut your hair." Dez states looking at me.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." I sigh putting emphasis on exact. I unzip the front of my coat and watch as Dez and Trish do the same. Trish had on a Pink dress that flowed to her knees with some really pretty silver heels. Dez was wearing dress pants and a tucked in blue shirt. He had the cuffs of his sleeves rolled up I could tell but it was hidden by the gown. His shiny black leather belt matched his new leather shoes that I know he had to buy for this.

"Nice dress." Dez says raising his eyebrows at me.

"Thank Her!" I say giving out a frustrated sigh. Trish just giggles and smiles at her work. I was wearing a royal blue dress with thin spaghetti straps. It had a band high up that tightened and then flew out into a pretty flowing material that stopped mid thigh. I felt like it was too exposing but Trish insisted that was what an eighteen year old should look like so I just let it go. We just smile and wait because there is a huge crowd around Austin and we could see the top of his head. He was probably giving autographs and taking pictures.

"Hey Ally looking good!" I hear David Tanner say as he passes.

I just scowl at Trish hating this attention. Yeah I had gone on a few dates this year because of my awkwardness dissipating and Trish making me wear jeans, boots, and jackets instead of skirts, vests, and belts. I went to more than my share of parties and even snuck out a few times. Dez got me to drink finally at a party Trish couldn't make it to. She was pissed she missed it but Dez apparently has to film EVERYTHING still and got me puking and dancing with a few random guys. You could hear his laughing on the footage but I forgave him eventually. After a few more rude comments from passing guys Dez finally rolls his eyes and does my coat up again. I just shoot him a look and he shrugs while Trish just laughs.

"Hey Ally you look good tonight." I hear from behind me and turn around to find Dallas.

I roll my eyes and turn back around. Me and Dallas had finally dated during Junior year but I broke up with him after he cheated on me with a blonde bimbo from biology class. After waiting and waiting watching crowds of teenagers, who were now adults, crying and signing blank year books while parents talked up in the sidelines waiting to go home, finally the crowd around him started to thin out. I decided to just turn my back and stand in front of Dez and Trish to keep my nerves down.

"So I was recording Nelson's piano lesson with Ally the other day when-" Dez cut off mid sentence and froze looking over my shoulder. I gave him a confused look and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello earth to Dez!" I exclaimed but saw Trish had the same look on her face. I was about to turn around when his voice froze me in my spot.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed. I just closed my eyes and smiled at the familiar sound of him.

"Where's Ally and who's this?" He asks patiently. I slowly turn around to face him. He just smiles like nothing's wrong until his jaw practically hits the floor and his eyebrows shoot up.

"Ally?" He exclaims looking at me in disbelief. I just stare at him and feel tears spring to my eyes. I nod my head before crossing the small space between him and throwing my arms around his neck. He catches me last second and pulls me as close as he can. I feel tears start to come out and I just cry into his neck squeezing tighter with each second. I relish in the warmth he brings me and the tingle when his lips brush my ear.

"I missed you so much." I choke out.

"I missed you more Als. You have no idea." He whispers into my ear.

After standing like that for what seemed like forever. I finally let go and back up a little and wipe my cheeks. Trish tells me my makeup is still fine because it was waterproof as Dez and Austin do their what up hand shake. As Austin gives Trish a hug and hello Dez throws his arm over my shoulder like he often does. He hugs me into his side and kisses the top of my head.

"You're doing good you know that?" He asks me looking over my head while I keep my gaze down. I just nod simply. When I look up I see Austin watching us with a weird look on his face. His eyes go to where Dez's arm is and I know what he thinks. It's what everyone thinks when they see me and Dez.

"Are um you two... ya know?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Dez shakes his head.

"No... Just best friends." I say knowing that that's going to rub Austin the wrong way.

"Best friends...Right." He says swallowing. I know he thinks we're lying because that's exactly what me and him used to say before he left but we all knew it was so much more than that.

"So Austin you going to the party at Derek's house?" Dez asks him casually.

"Are you guys?" He asks us mostly looking at me. I lean into Dez more secretly hating that it's him and not Austin.

"Yeah bro are you kidding when do I ever miss a party?" He says exclaiming.

"No but miss one party a year over here does." He says shooting me a crooked smile.

"Oh my god dude have you missed a lot. Al here can drink more alcohol than me but she can't hold it for crap." He says laughing. I slap his chest and stick my tongue out at him.

"You d-drink? What's next you smoke pot too?" He says sarcastically and I bite my lip while Dez laughs.

"No way!" Austin exclaims when he sees our expressions.

"That train left the station when Dez took her to a party while I was at my grandma's." Trish says laughing while I blush.

"Don't worry man I recorded the whole thing." He says while him and Trish fist bump.

"You said you didn't get the part!" I whine and push him away from me. Him and Trish just keep laughing at me while Austin's eyebrows are up to his hair line. I start to play with the zipper of my gown when Dez shoots me an evil glare. I roll my eyes at him and look over to Austin who looks beyond confused.

"Trish here decided to give Al a makeover last year when she kicked Dallas's ass to the curb and well me being the best friend and all I have to keep the wandering eyes off her when she looks as beautiful as she does tonight." He says winking at me before turning to talk to Trish about who's driving to the party.

"That use to be my job..." Austin mumbles to himself but I still catch it.

"I wish it still was." I whisper to him. He looks up at me with a sad smile and I feel like I'm going to start crying all over again. He sees the look on my face and opens his arms. I walk into them without a second thought and lay my head on his chest wrapping my arms around his waist. I breathe him in and try to memorize his heart beat. When I finally have to let go we just smile at each other and go find our parents. Dez says he can only take one person on the back of his motorcycle which he finally got a few months ago.

"I brought your helmet Al so one person can come." He says trying to get me to come with him.

"I'll take her." Austin suddenly blurts out. Dez frowns but agrees.

"Dez take Trish. I ride with you all the time." I say giving him a be nice look. He gets really protective of me and usual only takes me places after Dallas but Austin was his best friend I think he trusts him enough. When they walk away me and Austin go to find our parents. When my dad spots us he gives me a big hug before turning to Austin and hugs him too. They talk about his career for a bit before his parents walk over and join the conversation.

"Ally you have grown up! Look at you! You're so beautiful!" Mrs. Moon exclaims and gives me a hug. I thank her and Austin's dad pulls me into a hug next.

"You've matured too fast Allison. Slow it down." He says smiling at me.

"Dad Austin's taking me to the party so I'll see you at home tomorrow because I will probably sleep at Trish's." I say to my dad and he agrees and gives me a kiss on the head.

"Yeah mom if I'm not back at the hotel by 12:00 I'm staying at Dez's okay?" Austin says to his mom while I wait.

"Okay sweetie I love you. I can't believe you're already eighteen and all grown up." She says sniffling as Mr. Moon leads her away. Austin turns to me and smirks before flipping his keys over his finger and nodding to the door. We walk in silence with our caps in hand. When we get outside he walks over to a small black car that looked shiny but like more of an old car.

"Really? I thought Mr. Pop star would have the newest nicest car in town." I say sarcastically.

"Hey whoa! No hating on Tad!" He exclaims leaning his back against the passenger side of the car. I walk up beside him and lean one side of my body onto the car.

"Tad?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Trish, Ally, Dez." He states nodding. "Tad sounded better than DTA or Dat..."

I laugh at him for a second before smiling at how sweet he is.

"Can I put this stupid get up in your trunk?" I ask pointing to the blue graduation gown.

"Yeah." He says shooting me a smile. We walk around and he pops the trunk. I unzip the front after baking to death because of Dez. I let the silk fall off my shoulders and stick it in with my hat.

"Whoaaa yeah you're not wearing that." Austin states and I turn around to face him. He just stares into my eyes giving me a look that told me he was serious. I see him pull out a black leather jacket from the corner of the trunk and he hands it to me.

"Put it on." He says sternly.

"Yes dad." I say giving him a childish look while sliding my arms into his jacket. He glares at me but smirks when I push him playfully.

He grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest.

"You look pretty, gorgeous...beautiful." He whispers to me intertwining our fingers. I blush and look down. He puts his hand on my hip and mine goes to the back of his neck as our others stay connected with each other. He sways us back and forth humming one of his songs.

He leans his forehead against mine and we just stay like that until he decides to blurt out something to ruin it.

"Dez likes you."

"I know." I whisper. I've known for awhile. He isn't very good at hiding it considering he told my best friend. Of course she was going to tell me.

"You know..." He starts squeezing his eyes shut. "When he put his arm around you I thought for sure that he had replaced me... like we didn't exist anymore." He says the last part whispering and I start to cry a little bit again. I grab the back of his head keeping his forehead to mine.

"I got my dream. I got everything but none of it seemed good enough. Nothing mattered because you weren't there to keep me up late writing the most brilliant songs I have ever heard. Then one night Dez... he texts me a picture of you asleep on the practice room couch after a 'late night study sesh with Al' I literally started crying in the middle of a practice session. I felt so replaced and forgotten I couldn't take it. It was then that I knew it wasn't me anymore...it was him." he told me this as I watched tears escape his unopened eyes that were so close to mine.

"You listen to me." I say choking on my words for a second. "Every time he touches me it feels so wrong because it's not you. I listen to your CD just so I can hear your voice. It doesn't matter if he likes me or not because it's you. It will always... be...you." I finish slowing down at the end. His hand moves from my hip to cup my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He whispers crying even harder.

"You had a dream Austin and you followed it. That took more courage than the rest of us have." I tell him as we sway in circles to the sound of cars leaving the parking lot and soft murmurs of the crowd.

"Please don't go away." I say starting to cry harder with him.

"I have to." He whispers softly moving his hand from my cheek and wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me flat against him.

"I wish you didn't." I reply finally looking into his eyes as they open.

We start to lean in but don't make it very far before my phone starts ringing. I pull away from him and answer it quickly.

"Ally we're already at the party where are you guys? Haven't you left yet?" Dez asks frantically.

"Dez we were talking to my Dad calm down we are leaving now okay?" I say trying to calm him down.

"Okay just get here soon Al." He whispers before hanging up.

I sigh as I hear the dial tone in my ear. I jump when a hand touches my back and a soft voice interrupts me.

"Is everything okay Als?" Austin asks.

"Let's just go to the party okay?" I say forcing a smile and climbing into his car. He looks hesitant but follows. We drive in silence for twenty minutes before we arrive at a house that is packed with teenagers who were celebrating freedom. The house was on the nearby lake and it was in the middle of nowhere. We literally had to pass five minutes of trees to get to this small opening. We park the car along the trees and walk towards the house. When we get to it we are stuck elbowing through drunken teenagers trying to find Dez or Trish. Right as a guy turns and almost falls onto me I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me out of his path. I turn around and see Dez smiling down at me.

"Hey clumsy." He says before letting me go.

"W-where did you come from?" I stutter out finally.

"I saw you come in but I couldn't get past two kids playing football with a flower vase." He says shooting me a smirk. I smile and release myself from his grasp. He leads me over to the drink table and hands me a red cup with a strong smelling liquid in it that I recognize immediately.

"Bottoms up." He says raising an eyebrow smiling before lifting his cup to his lips and chugging it. I follow suit like I have done at every party before this. When the cup is empty I put it down and lick my lips of any alcohol. I scrunch my eyebrows together and frown down at the stupid cup. Ever since I touched one of these I've felt like shit. God dammit why can't I be freaking happy on the day I graduate high school.

"Hey Al? You okay?" Dez asks studying my face.

"Yeah just a little tired and overwhelmed." I tell him putting my hand on my hip and leaning into the counter.

"Well nothing that more of this can't fix." He says handing me a different cup. This one's blue and the stuff inside smelled different. I take a small sip and know I haven't had it before.

"What is this?" I ask curiously.

"Vodka." He answers as if it's nothing. "I usually give you the light stuff but its party time and you're going full on." I just frown before taking a bigger gulp. I feel it burn my throat and warm my body as it goes down. I just walk around and keep drinking. After I start to feel dizzy I know it's time to stop but I suck it up and keep drinking. I had ditched Dez back at the drink table and was now just swaying around to the music while wiggling between bodies. When I am about to take another drink I feel a hand clamp down over my wrist to stop me.

"I think you're done." Austin says as I look up to see him gazing at me.

"But whyyyy!" I whine dragging out my words.

"That would be why." He states simply while raising his eyebrows and removing the cup from my hand. I sigh knowing I wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine how about you stay here and be boring while I go find Dez to give me another drink." I say dropping my voice on the last word and turning around only to once again be caught by my wrist. I'm whipped around till I'm face to face with Austin. Our noses were almost touching and I could feel his breath on my face.

"No." He says. I just stare at him studying his features. We are interrupted when Dez come over and practically pushes Austin away from me. The blonde just rubs the back of his neck.

"Hey Al let's dance!" He exclaims trying to pull me away. I look over to Austin apologetically as I'm dragged away by Dez.

We dance to a bunch of upbeat pop songs. I try to keep my distance but he keeps pulling my hips back to his. I can't see Dez because he is behind me but I can feel him as he practically grinds me in the middle of this teenage hormone fest. I look over to see Austin leaning against a wall listening to some blonde talk his ear off. I can see he's bored because he shifts his gaze between her, his cup, and me and Dez. When our eyes meet I see his flicker with an emotion that I can't place but he covers it up and looks away.

I scoot forward again trying to gain distance but once again my hips are pulled back into Dez. I sigh and wait for the song to end just going through the movements. Finally the ending notes of the song are played and I tell Dez I have to use the bathroom. I pull away and wander out the backdoor tripping over my heels. I walk down the grass passing couples making out on random trees and people passed out all over the grass. I finally walk far enough down to the lake and find an empty tree in front of the water. I pull my knees to my chest and snuggle into Austin's jacket breathing him in.

I feel someone sit down beside me but I don't have to look up to know who it is. Whenever he comes around my whole body just ignites. We sit in silence watching the water.

"When do you leave again?" I whisper staring at the moons reflection on the small waves washing up against the mud bank before lightly hitting the grass.

"In the morning." He states blankly. I feel a lump form in my throat.

"Right." I choke out.

He silently reaches over and takes my hand rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"So I see you can dance now." He states with a frown.

"I'm not the same person I was when you left Austin. I'm not fifteen anymore." I say sighing and pulling my hand away. I stand up and cross my arms over my chest. He stands too and we just stare at each other.

"Fine then who are you? Who is this that I'm looking at? I know for a fact that you're not Ally Dawson. Smoking Als seriously? Whatever pushed you to stoop to that level isn't worth it. You-" He starts narrowing his eyes at me and throwing his hands around before I cut him off abruptly.

"It was you!" I scream out frustrated running my hands through my hair. I start to cry for the third time tonight. He looks at me stunned with his hands hanging in mid air.

"What did I have to do with anything?" He asks hesitantly.

"You left." I say in a monotone voice.

"Ally just because I left doesn't mean you should do that! I know Dez can pressure a bit but I know how strong you are. You could have said no. Whatever the reason was it's much bigger than that." He says looking at me with tired eyes.

"It was because of you." I say again.

"Stop saying that! Look at Dez, Look at Trish! They are both practically the exact same way I left them. The only difference is Dez doesn't act like an idiot anymore!" He says frustrated.

"It's not the same." I tell him quietly.

"Yes it is! Jesus they went through the same thing you did!" He screams at me.

"No they didn't! No one understands how I felt! Nobody ever will!" I scream louder.

"I think I have a pretty good fricken idea! I left you too you know! Why did it affect you so much!" He yells earning glares from passer bys.

"Because I was in love with you god dammit!" I blurt out. Immediately his eyes grow wide.

"W-what?" He stutters out. I just roll my eyes at him and turn around to face the lake with tears streaming down my face. I just watch the waves until I feel him breathing on my neck.

"How about now?" He whispers sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you mean?" I breathe.

"How do you feel now?" He says in my ear.

"I don't know anymore." I tell him shrugging. I feel his hand go to my shoulder and he turns me around slowly. My eyes slowly wander up his body until they connect with his.

"I do." He whispers. "I loved you then and I love you now. I probably always will."

A tear slides down my cheek as he slowly leans forward his eyes flicking to my lips and back to my eyes.

"Tell me no and I'll stop." He whispers his lips brushing mine as he speaks. I keep silent. Finally when our lips meet I know the answer to his question. He pulls away after a moment with question in his eyes.

"I love you." I whisper so quietly I'm surprised he heard it. I know he did though because the next thing I know my back is against the tree and my hands are in his hair. My body lights on fire everywhere he touches me and I pull him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

We kiss all the way back to his car only breaking so he could drive. Once we get to my house we sneak in and up to my room. The second the door shuts he puts both arms on either side of my head and I wrap my arms around his neck. After I lock the door I jump up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. He carries me across the room and drops me on the bed. Then it happened. We gave each other everything. When I'm finally dressed I go and sit next to him on the bed as he pulls his shirt back over his head.

"So what happens now?" I ask him quietly.

"I don't know." He says honestly before pulling me into his lap and hugging me.

"You gotta go." I whisper to him when the clock hits six a.m. He just buries his face further into my hair and I know he's crying. I stroke the hair on the back of his head.

"I can't leave again. Not after that." He says between sobs.

It was a strange sight, seeing an eighteen year old boy cry. It made you want to cry along with them.

"Hey." I whisper lifting his chin up. "I know it's going to be hard but I want you to go and make millions of people happy with your music. I want you to write me letters about everything that happens even if it's as small as what you eat for breakfast." I tell him. He just nods before leaning in and kissing me.

I walk him downstairs and to the front door. I step outside incase my dad wakes up. Austin turns around and grabs both of my hands.

"You just remember I love you Ally Dawson. No matter where I am you have all of me." he murmurs while wiping a stray tear off my cheek.

"I love you so much." I say and he kisses me again.

"Goodbye." He says taking one hand and grabs my head to kiss me on the forehead. I close my eyes as his other hand slips from mine. When I open them again his car is half way down the street and I'm left on my porch missing half of my heart.

THREE YEARS LATER.

I sit in the practice room at 21 years old and run my fingers across the ivory keys. I smile at the familiar feel and inhale the smell of old wood. It was our high school reunion tonight and everyone was flying in from different places to attend. I only lived an hour away studying at local university with Dez. I had my own apartment and worked as a waitress for extra money. I hadn't had time to come back and visit my father in the past year so seeing Sonic Boom brought back a flood of memories. Good and bad. I think about how my apartment is littered with boxes I haven't finished packing yet. My eyes fill with tears thinking about my situation. I choke them back and stare at the dents and scratches on the worn out wood.

Austin never wrote. He tried to call and text but I wouldn't answer because he promised me he would write to me. I gave myself to him and he just threw me away. He never meant the words he said. He never loved me. I took comfort in Dez after he left. I never really did tell him what happened though. As far as he's concerned I'm still a virgin and I don't plan on telling him otherwise.

As if on cue Dez strolls through the door.

"Hey Al whatcha up to?" He asks kissing me on the cheek and sitting down beside me.

"Nothing." I say smiling up at him lightly.

"Are you okay?" He asks putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah just nervous for tonight is all." I say and he kisses my forehead.

"Don't be. You will be fine but it's time to go." He whispers before getting up and walking down the stairs. I sigh and put the top down on the keyboard standing up. I slowly walk across the room and turn around in the door frame. I put my hand on the light but hesitate. I can almost see the moments flashing before me like a movie screen. All of the all nighter writing sessions, when Austin tried to teach me to dance, after me and Trish thought Austin was the mall thief. I smile slightly to myself before turning the lights off and shutting the door. I walked down the stairs while pulling on the material of my magenta colored dress. I try to place each heel down without falling. I managed to do it practically becoming a pro at walking in them.

I meet him at the bottom and he takes me hand while we walk to the car. I stay silent the whole time keeping my hands in my lap. The emptyness I felt holding his hand wasn't going to sooth my nervousness. What if Austin comes? What in the hell am I going to tell him when he finds out. Finally we reach our old highschool and see all sorts of cars pulling into the parking lot. We finally manage to find a spot and see Trish at the front with her boyfriend Mitch. We smile and meet up with them before heading inside. We sit at one of the many round tables. Each had five seats. Dez and I occupy two seats while Trish and Mitch occupy the other two. The only open seat is next to Dez and I have a pretty good hunch of who will be sitting there. I turn to my right and catch up with Trish. We chit chat about small things while Dez and Mitch converse across the table. When I hear a chair screech against the floor I know that someone is taking the seat beside Dez. I hear everyone saying Hi to the person but I don't hear any names. I finally catch something that confirms my suspicions. 'What up.' I close my eyes tightly and keep my gaze to the other side of table.

"Ally aren't you going to say Hi?" Dez asks me rubbing my back. I just blink before looking up. I meet Austin's eyes and immediately regret it. They are so filled with hurt I have to excuse myself. I get up and practically run to the bathroom. I grip the side of the sink so hard I think my fingers are going to break off. Closing my eyes I breathe in and out trying to calm down.

He isn't worth it Ally. A voice whispers in my head but oh is that voice ever wrong. I just swallow my pride and walk back out to join the table. I put on a fake smile as I feel Austin's gaze on me. I retake my seat and take a drink of water. Dez takes my left hand in his right and holds them on top of the table. I don't think anything of it until I see Austin go rigid. It's then that I know he sees it. The pretty diamond ring placed upon my left ring finger. My engagement ring. I look up at him and he is staring at me with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. I just drop my gaze and feel a tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away with my free hand.

We started dating a year after Austin left. He had finally convinced me that Austin didn't love me or he would have written which he didn't. About two months ago He proposed and asked me to move in with him. I sat in my room for a week just debating what to do. I was almost hoping Austin would come back and change my mind. I had my phone in hand with his number punched in just waiting for the send. I finally decided I couldn't stay single praying for one guy to come back for me and I told him yes. I cried when I got home with the ring on my finger. I didn't feel the spark or the tingle. Honestly I didn't feel ANYTHING. But I let it go.

Finally when the night draws to a close we all head to the parking lot.

"So you guys wanna come over for coffee?" Dez asks in a polite tone.

"Sure sounds great." Trish said grabbing Mitch's arm and driving off to our apartment. Austin just nods his head glumly looking down at his shoes. Dez offers him a ride and he takes it sliding into the back seat. Dez opened my door and I got in. The car ride was silent and I preferred it like that anyway. We drive the hour out to our place and pull into the parking lot.

"Hey Aus wanna stay the night too?" Dez asks parking the car.

"Sure." He mumbles before getting out of the car. We find Trish and Mitch by the elevator. They live in the same apartments but on the floor below us. We step into the elevator and press floor 8.

"So Als are we going to get the rest of your stuff tomorrow?" Dez asks and I see Austin immediately turn and glare before composing himself and turning back around.

"Don't call me Als." I say abruptly. Everything goes dead silent and I can see a smirk on Austin's face. I roll my eyes and step off as the elevator lands on our floor. I pull the spare key Dez gave me out of my purse and unlock the door. Everyone shuffles in and takes seats around the warm house. I tell Dez I need to go shower and that I was going to use his- soon to be ours- room. It's the first time I have been in the room as this was a newly purchased apartment. I walk around looking at the boxes that look like Dez started unpacking slightly. I see a box in the back corner that has something sticking out of it. I slowly walk over and pick up the small package. I peel the wrapping back and pull out one of the many pieces of paper inside. What I read makes my heart drop through the floor.

Ten minutes later after reading every single paper I wipe my tears and try not to chew my hair. I slowly put the papers back into they're packaging and stand up. I push the door open to the living and see everyone turn to stare at me.

"Weren't you going to take a sho..." Trish starts but trails off when she sees the look on my face. She sets her tea cup to the side and stands up.

"How long?" I whisper staring at Dez but he just looks dumfounded. Austin just sits looking confused as hell and right now I don't blame him.

"How long!" I scream throwing the package to the ground in the middle of the room. When Dez see's it his eyes grow wide and he looks panicked.

"No Ally I swear I just-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Do not lie to me!" I scream. He stands up and walks over to me. He tries to touch my face but I slap his hand away.

"I had to Ally you needed to let go!" He yelled at me.

"That wasn't your decision to make!" I counter.

"You needed to move on because let's face it he wasn't coming back for you!" He screamed as loud as he could.

I started hysterically crying after he said this. I ran across the room straight into Trish's arms and we sank to the ground. She held me as I cried staring at each and every paper sprawled across the floor. Each an unread letter from Austin. I look up through my tears to see Austin had stood up and was now reaching down to pick up one of his letters. As soon as he recognized what it was he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. The letter drops from his hands and he turns toward Dez who is standing in the corner.

"What did you do?" He chokes out confused as to what's going on.

"Dez! What the hell did you do?" Trish screams out from above me when he doesn't answer.

"I took all of Austin's letters to Ally making her think he forgot about her." Dez states in a monotone voice mostly to himself.

I see understanding cross Austin's face before he walks across the room and punches Dez in the face. I just cry harder and grip onto Trish trying to bury my face into her shoulder. I see Mitch jump up and pulls Austin off of Dez.

"How could you do that to me?" He screams at Dez who is now holding his nose. "You told me that she hated me and that she didn't want to talk to me ever again!" He runs both of his hands through his hair and bends over screaming. I feel myself being lifted off the ground and see that Mitch has picked me up and is carrying me out of the apartment. I look over his shoulder to see Trish rubbing Austin's back as he crouches down crying. Once Mitch get's me down one floor and into his and Trish's apartment he lays me down on the guest room bed. He leaves and comes back with a glass of water and an extra blanket.

"Thank you." I whisper to him and he just smiles.

"Anything for my girl's girl. You are wonderful Ally D. Now get some rest." He says pulling the blanket up. He walks out the door leaving it open a crack. I roll onto my side and pull my knees up to my chest facing the wall. I feel someone enter the room and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Hey." Trish whispers pulling my hair behind my ear. She keeps stroking my hair and leaning over me.

"What's going on in your head?" She asks me quietly. Trish was the only one who knew everything that happened between me and Austin.

"This whole time he's been writing me. He kept his promise. I had myself convinced that Dez was going to protect me and that Austin was gone forever. But now my mind is just a jumbled up mess. I don't know what to believe or what to think." I choke out crying a little bit more.

"Don't think. Just feel." She says. "He's in the living room." She whispers at last before getting up and leaving. After lying down for a few more minutes I slowly stand up and wrap the blanket around my shoulders. I walk quietly as the end of the blanket drags behind me across the wood floors.

When I turn the corner I see his messy blonde hair sticking up in all directions. He is sitting in front of the fire with his back to me. He has a quilt also over his shoulders and is just staring into the fire with red puffy eyes. I slowly approach him and sit down beside him on the floor. I watch as the flames flick around in the fire place swallowing the brown log placed at the base. Slowly he lifts up his right arm, without removing his gaze from the fire, and I crawl into his embrace as he wraps his blanket around me as well. I lay my head on his chest and his arms encircle me. I can't help myself and I just start bawling. I feel his chest shake and I know he is too.

We sit like this for most of the night letting out all of our tears. By the time our sobs die down it's already three in the morning. I stand up and offer him my hand. I lead him like a small child into the guest room and shut the door. I turn around and pull the blanket tighter around my body and I can see him do the same. We stand in the center of the room a few feet from each other not knowing what to say.

He takes a step forward and reaches his hand toward my face. He runs his thumb down my lips gently. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. He takes my left hand and holds it up to his face. He plays with the ring I haven't taken off yet. I watch as his long fingers twist and turn it his face contorting into a look of hurt. Finally he tugs on it a little before looking up at me for confirmation. I just nod my head and he pulls it off my finger. Crossing the room away from me he places it on the bed side table and walks back over to me.

"Ally I don't know what to do." He whispers looking down.

"You think I do? I just found out my best friend and...fiancé has been lying to me for three years! How am I supposed to react to that?" I say choking a little.

"You know I would call him to check up on how you were doing and he would tell me you were good. He told me you had moved on because you were done waiting for me." He tells me. "But now? Now I want to know the truth." He states.

"I waited. Every day I waited for you. After a year of sitting in my room crying my eyes out because I was just another one of your one night stands Dez finally convinced me to go on a date with him. I never felt a thing when he kissed me or hugged me because my body only reacts to you!" I yell the last part pointing at him.

"One nigh- What? Ally are you serious? That was my first time too and frankly my only time!" He says with a frustrated sigh.

"Really?" I asked him smiling. I thought for sure with all his screaming fans on tour he would have been having the time of his life with any girl he wanted.

"Yes really! I would never do that with someone I didn't love!" He yells at me.

"Well I'm sorry Austin but I've been kinda getting fed lies for awhile and I don't know what to believe right now!" I say frustrated. His face softens immediately.

"You're right I know. I'm sorry. But you can trust me. I would never lie to you." He says softly walking a bit closer to me.

"I don't know what to do about this. I'm so scared. I already sold my apartment and quit my job so what the hell do I do now? I am not moving in with him. I don't even want to see his face." I tell him.

"Here's what we are going to do." Austin starts while grabbing my face. "We are going to forget about everything and we are going to start over. My tour is over and I'm in college now. I'm in college here. You're going to move into my apartment and you can have the guest room until we figure 'Us' out. Okay?" He asks and I feel tears go down my cheeks but I'm smiling because he said he's staying.

"You're not leaving?" I choke out.

"Nope." He says smiling. I throw my arms around his neck dropping the blanket and he drops his grabbing my waist. Burying his face in my hair he holds me for a few good minutes.

"You need a haircut." He mumbles while pulling on the ends of my hair.

I had finally cut my hair, when I turned 19, to my shoulder blades again. But no! Here we are again two years later and the haircut conversation comes up once again because it is practically down to my butt.

"Mmm can you give me one?" I mumble to him smiling.

"Well...I suppose I could... for a price." He says staring into my eyes.

"And what would that be?" I asks skeptically raising my eyebrows up at him towering over me.

"Kiss me." He whispers. My breath hitches in my throat as his brown eyes search mine.

"I-I can't." I stutter to him. After her recovers his hurt expression he just asks me plain and simple.

"Why?"

"I just dated Dez for two years and have been engaged for two months. Who says we even want each other anymore?" I ask walking away from him toward the window and looking out. He just comes from behind and lifts my hair off of my neck.

"Let's make a deal. You kiss me right now and then we go to bed. In the morning when you wake up I won't be here. You can stay with Trish for the next month but when I come back you can tell me how you feel okay?" He asks me his hands gripping my waist.

"By the way I'll always want you." He whispers in my ear. I turn around and we are nose to nose.

"I don't know Austin..." I say afraid after all I've been through with this emotionally. I see a fire ignite in his eyes and he moves slightly forward so the tips of our noses are touching.

"I dare you." He says.

"I dare you." He whispers repeating himself when I don't respond.

Slowly ever so slowly I lift myself onto my tippy toes and stop right as our lips are about to make contact.

"I dare you." He practically breathes once again and finally I place my lips on his.

At first we just stand there as I'm kind of in shock by how good this felt. Kiss after kiss from Dez was nothing compared to this and after being numb for so long I feel like I just got hit by a bus. I rip my mouth away from his and back up bringing my fingers to my lips. He literally makes an oomph sound like someone punched him and backs up looking confused.

I look up at him with wide eyes and he just stares back at me almost accusing.

"Y-you..." I stutter out trying to form words. The next thing I know up is down and I'm falling to the floor. Literally right before I smack my head on the wood Austin jumps forward and catches my waist pulling me up. I feel my head fall back and then I'm unconscious.

I wake up on the bed with Austin lying beside me. He is pulling my bangs out of my face and stroking my hair continuously like Trish had done. When our eyes meet I can see relief but also fear.

"Finally." He whispers.

"What happened?" I ask confused on how I ended up here.

"Well...I kissed you... and then you fainted." He says softly nervously chuckling at the end. I bring my fingers back up to my lips and smile remembering the feeling of his lips. He notices and raises an eyebrow at me.

"You...you just make me feel so amazing you have no idea. I haven't been able to feel anything with...um him. I started to think I was just emotionally shut down and then you just come back and you make me feel...everything." I say whispering the last word. He grabs my wrists and pulls me into his chest.

"You feel everything because you are my everything." He murmurs to me.

"Then give me everything." I say looking into his eyes. "Again." I whisper bringing my lips up to his and once again he takes me back to senior year. Rediscovering where this started. Let me tell you that all the pain and heart ache I went through? It was so worth this one moment.

When I wake up in the morning I feel an empty bed and start to panic until my hand lands on a note. I slowly pick it up and read cautiously with my hands shaking.

_Dear Ally, _

_ Just like I promised. When you woke up I was gone. I know you're panicking my love but please don't. I also promised that one month from today, this very special day in my heart, I will be walking through the doors of The Miami International Airport. You have until then to decide how you feel. I don't want you to think about anybody but yourself when making this decision and I want you to know whatever your decision may be I will back it up one hundred and fifty thousand percent. Because that's what people do for the people they're in love with. I love you Ally Dawson. Remember? Don't ever forget that._

_ Love,  
Austin._

I let a few tears fall and run my fingers along the empty space beside me. The warmth missing and my heart once again empty. I slide on my dress and undergarments before sitting on the bed and rereading the note a million more times each one making me smile more. I hear a knock on the door and jump slightly when Trish pokes her head in. She smiles and walks across the room sitting next to me on the bed.

"If you keep reading that I think you're smile is going to break." She jokes laughing. "What is it?" She asks curiously. I silently hand it to her and keep my gaze on the bed spread tracing patterns with my fingers. I bite my lip remembering the way his teeth felt on my neck. When she's finished reading she smiles and jumps up.

"Woo Hoo! I told you I never liked wack-a-doodle! Blondie was always cooler." She says smirking and nodding her head. I shoot her a glare at the Dez reminder. I flop back on the bed sighing.

"Ally...Hair cut time." She says laughing and lying down next to me.

"What the heck is everyone's obsession with me cutting my hair?" I exclaim sitting up. I bite my lip quickly and look down.

"Besides Austin kind of has an I.O.U on that one..." I say.

"Excuse me?" She says squealing and sitting up.

"Well he said he would cut my hair...under one condition." I say smiling.

"You guys totally had sex!" She screeches jumping off the bed wiping at her clothes.

"NO!" I scream before stopping and smiling. "Well yes... But that's not the point!" I yell at her.

She just grabs my hands and starts jumping around the room like a five year old.

"Ew now I have to burn those." She says stopping abruptly and pointing to the sheets.

"Or wash them!" I suggest offering her a small smile.

"I'm only letting you off the hook for this because YOU AND AUSTIN ARE SO GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" She says but stops when she realizes what exactly the note had said.

"Wait! What are you going to say? Are you going to go meet him? What about Dez? What about-" I cut her off by grabbing her shoulders.

"I need you to calm down and let me speak." I say sternly to her and she pretends to zip her lips shut.

"First can I stay here until he gets back?" I ask and she just nods enthusiastically smiling.

"Second I need you to take that ring on the table and go throw it at...it." I say shivering when I call Dez an it.

"And lastly I Love him. Very, very much." I say and she starts squealing and clapping.

"I get to ruin freckles! YES I thought this day would never come! Thank you!" She yells clapping her hands together looking up. She even pretends to wipe her tears as I laugh at her antics.

"Soooo can I keep the sheets?" I ask biting the inside of my cheek trying not to smile.

"ALLY!" She screams hitting me with a pillow.

"Please? They smell like him." I whisper still inhaling the intoxicating smell that is Austin.

"Of course." She says immediately softening and putting her hand on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

~30 days later~

"TRISH!" I screech trying to find my other shoe.

"I'm coming!" She yells from the kitchen where she was finishing up making Mitch something to eat.

I finally get her out the door and I can't stop ringing my hands.

"Ally calm down!" She says as we pull into the parking lot.

"What if he changed his mind Trish?" I ask slowly turning into a nervous wreck.

"Only one way to find out!" She says chuckling before I shoot her a death glare.

"Sorry." She mumbles as I get out of the car. I see large men with cameras and I know who exactly they are going to be attacking today. I wait by a pillar and just look around for any sign of him. After about ten minutes I hear excessive screaming and I know my pop star had arrived. I clutch the ends of my tank top tighter and twirl more hair around my finger trying not to go back to the old habit of bitting it. The jeans I am wearing suddenly feel too tight and the small heeled boots feel like a walking death trap. I slowly make my way through the crowd and block my face so it doesn't look like I'm trying to cut anyone. Finally I break my way in between the last two people separating him from me.

When our eyes lock his brighten by a million watts. He drops the pen and the autograph he was currently signing and runs the 2 meter distance provided by his body guards and meets me in the middle. He picks me up and spins me around. I hear moans and grumbles from the Austies that have posters asking Austin to marry or date him. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me out of the airport exactly like that and into his limo. When we get in he sits me across his lap and strokes my hair whispering in my ear while I cry. Finally we stop in front of an apartment building and he picks me up with one hand under my knees and the other on my back. Once we get in the elevator he pushes the top floor and he sets me down. I cling to him with all my might and he holds me as close as he can. Finally we stop and I walk out of the elevator. He unlocks the first door and actually the only door leading me into a huge apartment. I walk around stunned into silence by the professional decorations. I feel him walk up behind me and his breath hits the back of my neck. I spin around to face him.

"If I kiss you will you faint?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I answer in a shaky voice.

"I'll just have to catch you if you fall." He whispers pulling me by the waist to him. I smile and he brings his mouth to mine and kisses me long and slow. He makes sure to make me feel everything he wants to convey through his mouth. He takes his time to pull away before looking me in the eyes and smiling.

"You came." He says.

"Of course I came." I say shocked he even doubted it but I guess after previous events he had a reason.

"I love you." I whisper when he pushes some hair behind my ear.

"I love you too." I smile when he replies. He kisses my temple and hugs me close to him. He puts his chin on top of my head and I can hear his heartbeat.

"So I gave Trish a key and all your stuff is already here." He says slowly.

"She said she put it in storage!" I say laughing and smacking his chest.

"While it is being stored...in our apartment." He says and I can feel his voice vibrate through his chest.

"Our?" I ask smiling.

"Our." He states and kisses me again.

Finally he takes my hand and shows me around when we get to a hall way there is a set of 4 doors.

"Okay so my room is here. This is a bathroom and those two rooms you can choose between." He says pointing to each door. I just shake my head but choose the room closest to his. Once he helps me unpack all the boxes that were in the room it's already about nine at night. We eat pizza while we catch up with each other. He tells me jokes and I laugh so hard that I had to stop eating at one point. Finally its 10:30 and we head off to bed. We stop outside my door and just stand there for a second. He kisses me finally and I grab the back of his head with one hand. I kiss him back as hard as I can until I can't breathe anymore and pull away. I keep his face close to mine as I breathe. I run my eyes up his face and look into his eyes.

"Stay with me." I say trying to pull him into my room but he stops me and I look back at him hurt but he just smiles.

"My bed's bigger." He smirks and I smile while he takes me into his room and pulls me down onto the bed with him. He wraps me in his arms and I curl into his body. I look up at him and giggle before ducking my head under his chin.

"What?" He asks chuckling.

"I just really forgot what it was like to be with you." I say sighing. I really did miss him the past month. I felt like I did the first year he left.

"Nobody missed you like I did." He whispers."You thought I just forgot about you but I thought you hated me. You have no idea how much that hurt. Then to find out you started dating Dez... it practically ripped my heart out."

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him.

"It's not your fault and we both know that." He says frowning.

"I wish I could forgive him. I really did love him. Just not in the way he wanted me too." I say staring at the ceiling.

"I wrote you a song." He says abruptly.

"What?" I ask sitting up.

"Actually half of my songs are about you." He says shrugging.

"You write them? I though you would have someone do that for you." I say giving him a weird look because I know he can't write songs.

"All I needed was a little inspiration and it turned out breaking my heart was all it took." He answers sitting up too.

"Can I hear it?" I ask wanting to know why he wrote it for me.

"Yeah." He whispers and gets up. He walks over to the closet and pulls out a CD from the top shelf. He sticks it in a player on the side table and walks back over to me. His voice rings out through the room and I listen carefully to the lyrics.

_You say, sometimes, it's like I hardly know you _

_And maybe there's something's I never showed you _

_Sometimes you're certain, but just can't get it working at all _

_You say to yourself somebody better _

_Will understand you more than I ever _

_I'll shake his hand, and smile, and say I understand, while I do _

_That don't mean I don't think about you _

_I know we _

_Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself _

_But, I don't want to see you happier with somebody else _

_Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? _

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? _

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? _

_I know you need someone too _

_This just feels so soon _

_I know some things should just stay broken _

_I'm well aware this should remain unspoken _

_But I've been working on the things that I was learing all wrong, oh _

_I know sometimes I only twist ya _

_And maybe I'm too proud to say I missed ya _

_But what if here and now, I tell you that I'm all figured out? _

_Or maybe I just like how that sounds _

_I know we _

_Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself _

_But I don't want to see you happier with somebody else _

_Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? _

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? _

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? _

_I know you need someone too _

_This just feels so _

_And I know it seems beneath me _

_But sometimes it's not so easy _

_To wish you well and let you go _

_And I say it's just as well _

_That I just can't keep you for myself _

_I don't want to see you happier with somebody else _

_Oh, lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? _

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? _

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? _

_This just feels so _

_This just feels so, _

_Feels so soon _

_(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?) _

_Why can't you be _

_(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?) _

_Why can't you be _

_(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?) _

_This just feels so, _

_This just feels so, _

_This just feels so soon_

I feel a tear slide down my cheek but he quickly wipes it away.

"I wrote it when Dez told me about the date." He says. I smile at him before kissing him.

"I was lonely. You have no idea how hollow I was pretending to be in love with someone I'm not." I tell him brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He smiles before going back to his dresser and pulling something out of it. He stands in front of me before crouching down.

"I know that this is probably a really stupid idea and it's really sudden but I can't wait. We don't have to do this right away I just want to know that we will sometime in the future." He says before he gets down on one knee and my eyes go wide open.

"I love you so much and you don't have to say yes but you are my best friend and you always have been. You were my first time and my only since then. You mean absolutely the world to me and I promise that I will treat you right to make up for all my mistakes. I will try to make this work and put you above everything else. I love you Ally Dawson. Will you marry me?" He says choking up at the end and holding out the prettiest ring I have ever seen in my life.

I don't even have to think because I don't want to wait either. I want him as close to me as possible for the rest of my life. I just nod my head furiously and throw my arms around him which knocks him to the floor. We both ending up crying and laughing. We sit up and he holds my hand out sliding the ring onto my finger.

"That feels so much better than the other one." I say sighing remember the dead weight of the one before.

"Good." He says smiling and kissing me all over my face before finally kissing my lips. "I wouldn't feel right sleeping with you otherwise." He jokes.

"Oh shut up you took my virginity." I say shoving him.

"I did, didn't I? I deflowered you." He says wiggling his eyebrows. I just smack him again before curling into his chest.

"Can I take a shower?" I ask finally feeling the day catch up with me.

"Only if I can join you!" He says pointing his finger at me.

"No! Why?" I exclaim.

"Come on Ally! Please?" He asks dragging the last word out. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before!"

"No!" I scream and run into the bathroom but he only follows. I laugh trying to shut the door on him but he slips through and backs me up into the wall beside the shower.

"Now, now Allison. Let's not forget who you're dealing with." Austin murmurs seductively holding me to the wall by my hips. My breathing stopped and I could tell he knew that he had gotten to me.

"So can I join you?" He asks once again smirking. I try to breathe in and out but it's proving to be difficult.

"N-no." I stutter out trying to hold my ground.

"Oh?" He says smirking and raising his eyebrows.

He takes one hand and runs it up my side then back down going lower than before.

"How about now." He whispers but I just shake my head.

His hand comes up to my shoulder and pulls the material of my shirt down slightly. His lips graze over it before he kisses my neck. He puts pressure where he knows it gets to me. I let out a moan and he smirks against my skin knowing he won.

After we both shower I jump out and grab a towel wrapping it around me. I left Austin in there to shampoo his hair because I made him help me with mine. I walk out of the bathroom and back into his room. I hear the water turn off and hide in the closet trying not to laugh. I see him come out and ruffle his wet hair. The towel hung low on his waist and I bit my lip staring at him. He looks around the room before laughing and looking down.

"Al-ly." He calls out putting a pause in my name. I put my hand over my mouth trying to silence my breathing. He laughs before walking over to the closet exactly where I was. He stops and smirks.

"Babe I know you better than anyone else." He says before opening the closet and grabbing my waist. I laugh as he swings me around. When he sets me down I pull the towel tighter around me.

"Mmm you're hot in a towel." He murmurs grabbing my waist again.

"You're a bigger flirt than I remember." I say laughing.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He murmurs.

"Oh please enlighten me." I say raising my eyebrows.

"Well for one I can cook now." He tells me while walking around the room to find clothes.

"Oh really so I won't have to eat pancakes for the rest of my life?" I joke and he glares at me playfully.

"No I guess not. What about you? Tell me something about you." He says tossing me an old shirt and I slip it on after finding my bra and underwear.

"I made out with Jason Burn in the janitors closet junior year." I say laughing when he shoots me a glare.

"Not that kind of stuff." He says scowling.

"Aw is Austin jealous?" I ask in a baby voice.

"No. Austin Moon does not get jealous." He says.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I called Trish's neighbor Scott to come over and help me finish unpacking?" I ask trying to get a rise out of him.

"No!" He yells before stopping himself. "I mean psh...whaaaaat?" He says trying to play it off. He just throws his hands down giving up.

"Ally see that ring I just gave you? It means I love you and of course I'm going to get jealous when I think of another guy shoving his tongue down your throat!" He yells and I walk over to him and grab his face.

"Hey calm down I was just kidding." I say pushing back his bangs while he just lets out a frustrated breath and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just since the letters... I have bit of a problem controlling my anger." He says.

"It's okay and I know. They affected me too. But you can trust me Austin. I love you and I'm only ever going to love you. If the whole Dez thing didn't prove that I don't know what will." I say and his hands wrap around my wrists holding my hands to his face.

"Okay let's go to bed." he whispers turning off the lights and pulling me to the bed.

I snuggle straight into his chest smiling at how perfect everything was I drift off to sleep only to be awoken four hours later from a nightmare. It was a typical nightmare you have once in awhile were you feel like you're in a horror movie and you wake up right before you die. I was about to be stabbed in the chest when I shot up clutching my hands to the spot breathing heavily. I feel Austin sit up beside me.

"Hey hey hey what's wrong it's two in the morning?" He asks concern as well as sleep in his voice.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare." I croak out still trying to catch my breath.

"Want to tell me what it was about?" He asks rubbing my back.

"It wasn't really about anything it was just scary." I say before laying back down into his arms.

"Well I'm not going to let anyone hurt you so just go back to sleep. You're safe." He whispers pushing my hair back kissing my head.

"I love you." I tell him smiling.

"I love you too now sleep." He says.

"Sing?" I ask him wanting to hear his voice.

"Of course." He says before softly humming a song from when we were sixteen. I slowly drifted to sleep smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Six months later~**

I sigh standing in the three way mirror. I sucked in a breath as Trish pulled the corset on the back of my dress. She put the pin in the top of my still long hair.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

I turn around stepping off the platform and running to her. I enveloped her in a hug and smiled down at her.

"You got married last month so now it's my turn." I tell her smiling.

"You look beautiful Ally." She states. I was wearing a strapless corset dress that dropped down in silk at my hips. My hair was half up and curled falling over my shoulders. The veil was clipped in and hanging just about as long as my hair. I had just plain white heels on with a bit of sparkles.

"You look gorgeous as well Trish." I say and she giggles blushing. I had put her in a simple purple dress that she looked beautiful in with plain black shoes.

"Hey guys are you ready?" My cousin Jessica says walking into the room with her bridesmaid dress on.

"Yeah where's my dad?" I ask but he busts through the door not only a second later looking frazzled in his suit.

"Here!" He yells and I smile and give him a hug.

"Hi daddy." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek finally at the same height with my heels on.

"You ready to get married baby girl? No cold feet?" He asks as Trish, Jessica, and Lilly run out the door to go meet their partners.

"None at all. I love him so much dad." I say about to start crying.

"Don't cry. It's time." He says looping his arm with mine. We walk out the door and I wait as Trish goes in first, then my cousin Jessica, and finally my college friend Lilly. When it's my turn I walk through the door and am assaulted with stares. My palms get sweaty and I try to put one foot in front of the other. When I lock eyes with him though I'm alright. He always gets me through everything. That's why I could sing in front of him...because I can trust him.

Austin smiles at me and I can't but let one tear slip. He's finally going to be mine. When my dad hands me off and the priest says the words with us repeating. He lets us kiss and we walk back down the aisle. Once we get to the reception I start to feel a little flustered from all the attention of the paperazzi, which we weren't able to avoid with him being a superstar, and I know Austin can feel my grip on him tightening. In about two seconds he has told everyone he needed a minute with his wife and pulled me into a dressing room that held all of our extra clothes for after.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks grabbing my face in his hands. I hold onto his wrist with one of my hands and close my eyes.

"I'm trying." I whisper still shaky from so many eyes on me. There were more people here than at graduation and it doesn't help that this will be all over magazines in the morning.

"I know this is hard but I can't help who I am. If I could have made this smaller I would have but I couldn't. It just matters that I love you and that your name is not Ally Dawson anymore." He says staring me in the eyes.

"Allison Moon." I whisper biting my lip and looking down.

"God I love that." He says pressing our foreheads together.

"Me too." I giggle.

"You look absolutely beautiful by the way. More than usual and I didn't even think that was possible. You stun me to silence everyday Ally D- Moon." He says but has to correct my name.

"Thank you and you look sexy in a tie." I say giggling and pulling on it.

"I like to think so." He says smirking and pretending to straighten it so I smack him lightly.

"Well I think we should get back before we are missed." He says intertwining our fingers.

"Do we have to?" I whimper to him and he just gives me a sympathetic look.

"How can I get you out there?" He asks pulling me into him by the waist.

"I think I can be persuaded." I say biting my lip.

"Oh really?" He smirks down at me before bending down and catching my lips. He kisses me until I'm breathless. He leads me back out grinning like an idiot. We say our thank you's to a bunch of strangers wishing us luck. Finally after speeches, cake, and pictures it's time for the first dance. Austin leads me out but instead of a song playing over the speakers I see he's wearing a headset. I raise an eyebrow when he starts singing. He sings a slow version of all of our songs mashed together and I can't help but start crying as he sways me all over. Considering he was the one who taught me how to dance this was ironic. At the end he hangs on the last note but then hands the set over to a technician and continues leading me around to more slow songs.

"Thank you." I whisper as I lay my head on his chest.

"No thank you for making me so happy." He replies lifting my chin.

"Why are you so perfect?" I ask him wondering why I got so lucky.

"I'm not. Neither are you. But I love you so much that I don't even notice the flaws because I am so caught up in everything I love." He says and I understand what he is saying. I smile and lay my head on his chest. I eventually get handed to my father and me and him just awkwardly move because neither of us are too coordinated.

"I can't believe you're married." He whispers acting like a normal father on his daughter's wedding day. When our dance is over he kisses my head and departs from me. I walk outside to take a break from everyone. I lean against the arch of the hall we rented and lean my head against the cool stone. It's not long before I hear footsteps. I turn around expecting it to be Trish fetching me back but instead I come face to face with Dez.

I yelp and jump back. I notice his hair is slightly disheveled and he is dressed in a loose white shirt and black jeans. I can smell alcohol on him and I wince when he speaks.

"Hey." He slurs and I blink back tears at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him calmly looking around to see if anyone was around in case he lost his temper but we were alone.

"I needed to see you." He says as if we are still best friends.

"Well you need to leave Dez. You really messed up and we don't want you in our lives anymore." I tell him.

"We?" He asks quoting me. "When you were with me you would never say 'us' or 'we'. It was always 'Dez and I' or just 'I'. Since when does Ally Dawson allow someone else to influence her decisions?" He says stepping closer.

"Since she because Ally Moon." I say with as much strength as I can because he is right in front of me.

"God that name pisses me off. Moon. Everything is always god damn about Austin freaking MOON." He yells grabbing my wrists. I try to pull away but he just pulls me back squeezing harder. "Don't walk away from me Dawson I'm not done."

"Dez stop you're drunk let me go." I whimper but he just holds on harder.

"I could have given you everything. I would be home on time taking care of you instead of off playing stupid music to strangers! I loved you and I still do so I'm going to take you. Okay? And we are going to pretend this night never happened." He says smiling like a crazy person, literally, and tightening his grip pulling me away from the building. I could feel the bruises forming on my wrists and I started screaming.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed as loud as I could before Dez clapped a hand over my mouth drunkenly trying to kidnap me but was having trouble pulling me in my long dress. Somebody comes running outside but unfortunately that somebody has a camera. The paparazzi looks wide eyed at me and Dez before running back inside. I keep kicking and crying trying to stall this in order for that man to go get me help. Not a minute later a blonde mess throws the doors open and practically runs toward me.

"Get off of her!" He screams stopping a few feet away to take in the situation. My dad comes out the door next looks a little freaked out followed by Trish who shuts the doors hiding this scene from the rest of the wedding. I silently thank the camera man who kept this a secret. It's good to know there were decent ones out there.

"Let her go!" He screams again looking ready to take someone out. Finally I feel Dez's hands slowly drop and the blood painfully return to my wrists. Austin motions with his hand for me to come and I slowly walk seeing if I can actually go before I run and stumble into his arms. He wraps his arms around me cradling my head into his chest and practically sprinting to get me out of there but my heels aren't allowing me to keep up easily. I see Trish and my Dad arguing with Dez and trying to get him out of there. I can't get my tears to stop and I just let Austin and my feet lead me where ever. Finally I realize we are at a bench that was only a few meters from the hall. He sits down on it and I sit with him hiking up my dress a little bit. He pulls me into his lap and cradles me trying to stop the sobs coming from my body.

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have let you out of my sight."He whispers kissing my hair.

"N-no you can't watch me forever." I stutter out.

"I can and I will. Did he hurt you?" He states but then asks hesitantly. I just nod letting more tears escape as I feel the throbbing from where his hands had practically attached to my skin.

"Where?" He whispers eyes full of pain. I just life my arms in response so he can see the bruises already forming. He just kisses my wrists silently but he drops his head and starts crying into my neck.

"I can't believe I let him hurt you." He whispers.

"You didn't let him. You saved me. He was going to take me away and pretend nothing happened." I tell him only realizing too late that he would probably get upset.

"I'll kill him if he ever touches you again." He says through gritted teeth.

"He won't. I have you." I say and kiss him. When we finally calm down we walk back and Trish tries to take me to the bathroom to change so we can leave. When I go to leave Austin's grip on me tightens.

"I'll be fine." I tell him but I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Trish I'll just go with Austin." I tell her and he instantly relaxes. I get him into the dressing room and shut the door.

"Austin look at me." I tell him but he just keeps his head down staying completely silent.

"Right now." I say more forcefully and finally his brown eyes crash into mine.

"I'm fine. See? Why can't you just forget it happened? That's what I am doing." I tell him rubbing my hands up and down his arms.

"You don't know what it's like to have the most important thing in your life almost taken away. I know you lost your mom but this is different. It's like someone literally cuts your heart into a million pieces. Every time you get even a paper cut I want to somehow turn back time just to stop you. When you hurt, I hurt and all I want to do is make it better. I can't forget it. I just can't but I will try for you." He says and I give him the biggest smile I can muster.

"You will never understand how much I love you." I tell him. I start to pull his jacket off and he starts untying my corset.

"God whoever made these hates me." He mumbles trying to get it undone. Finally his shirt is off and my corset falls to the floor along with my dress. He works on pulling off his pants while I search the garment bags for my bra.

"Looking for this?" I hear Austin say and I turn around crossing my arms over my chest to see him holding it.

"Can I have it please?" I ask him pointedly but he just smirks before taking my hands and pinning them at my sides.

"No I like the view." He says looking down and I just laugh.

"Yeah well your sight seeing is going to have to be put on hold until we get to the beach house." I say and he frowns but reluctantly hands me my bra. I get it on as he puts on jeans and I slip into a plain pink sundress. I grab my purse and go over to him as he pulls a black v neck over his head. I ruffle up his hair back to normal because I like it better that way anyway. He pulls the veil out and takes the ponytail out as well before putting it on my wrist. I smile as he pulls down the pieces relieving the ponytail pain I was feeling. He lifts my face from either side of my head and kisses me. I giggle and he smiles into the kiss before we let go and head outside. He blocks me from the camera flashes as we are led out and into a car. He sits in the driver's seat and speeds away leaving the mess behind. He holds my hand with one hand playing with the ring on my finger. We finally get to the beach house that he bought last month for our honeymoon. He said when the time came and we had a family we would move from our apartment to this house so we had enough room. It was truly beautiful and I loved every bit of it. He grabs the suitcases Trish had preset in the car and right before we opened the door Austin stuck his arm out stopping me.

"Nope we're doing this right." He says. I just raise my eyebrows and shriek when my feet disappear from underneath me. I grab onto him and laugh as he carries me through the door.

"There." He smiles and sets me down pulling the luggage in.

"You're such a dork." I say laughing.

"But I'm your dork and you're mine. Literally." He says chuckling.

"Mmm tonight was perfect." I say walking into his warm embrace.

"Almost but I know what can make up for it." He says waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Pancakes?" I ask laughing.

"Close... but no." He says.

"Oh I know! Pickles." I say.

"Really Ally?" He asks me raising an eyebrow.

"Ally what?" I ask wanting to hear it come out of his mouth again.

"Ally Moon." He says amused.

"That's right and don't you forget it." I say booping his nose.

"How could I ever." He says seductively grabbing my waist and licking his lips. Before I can say anything his sticks his face in my neck and starts pulling on my ear with his teeth. It immediately turns me on and I know where this is going. His hands go up under my dress and I rip his shirt off. One things leads to another and I am waking up on his bare chest in a bedroom I only saw through small glances last night.

I groan and stretch my arms out but wince when I feel my wrist hurt. I look at them and see the bruises in the shape of hands. I prop myself up on my elbow beside him and examine their purplish color. I drop my hand and look up at Austin only to see his eyes are open. He just stares at the ceiling. I drop down off my elbow and lay back on his chest. He starts to trace circles on my back with his thumb and I smile into his skin.

"Morning." I mumble.

"Good morning." He replies.

"Are you okay?" I ask him unsure.

"Um honestly? No." He says sighing. I start to feel a little hurt and wonder what I did wrong.

"W-what did I do?" I ask him tripping on my words.

"No! No you didn't do anything!" He exclaims and rubs his hand up and down my arm. I let out an audible sigh of relief.

"I'm just scared that I'm going to mess this up. Everyday I've been with you has been perfect and I know that bad things have to happen for it to be real. I just don't want to lose you again." He whispers hugging me closer to his chest.

"You won't. We knew this was going to be hard but if you love me like you say you do we can get past anything." I tell him honestly. I feel him relax and he resumes rubbing circles on my back.

"You always know what to say." He says before sitting up and taking me with him.

"Mmmm I wanna go back to sleep!" I groan. He just laughs and picks me up walking to the bathroom. He throws me in the shower and the gets in. I close my eyes and let him get all shampoo I just put in out of my hair. I turn around and hug his waist.

"Ally let go." He laughs.

"No I want to sleep." I mumble closing my eyes letting the water warm me.

"Why are you so tired?" He asks laughing.

"Well someone kept me up all night!" I exclaim before letting go and getting out. He just winks at me as I step out and get dressed. I slip on a yellow dress over my white bathing suit. I throw my hair on top of my head and walk to the kitchen. I start to make pancakes because this is Austin's honeymoon too so he should get something out of it. I cook them and set them on the counter waiting for Austin to come out.

I sit and pull out my phone checking face book. I had about a million friend requests because I just married a superstar. I ignored them all before checking my twitter. The usual hate tweets from Austin's 'Soul mates'. I delete them before replying to the congratulations from his nice fans.

"Yes!" I look up to see Austin looking like a kid on Christmas running over to plate I set out. I just smile and rest my chin in my hand. He picks them up and sits right next to me.

"Thank you." he grins through a mouth full of pancake and kisses my cheek.

"Get used to it." I say smiling and walking to the fridge.

"You mean I get this more often? Marrying you? Best decision I ever made!" He exclaims still shoveling his food into his mouth I just laugh.

"Orange or apple juice?" I ask him.

"Apple please." He says smiling. I get him juice and grab a napkin before walking around the counter. Before I can sit in my own seat he grabs my waist and sits me in his lap.

"Austin!" I exclaim putting down the juice.

"What? I like holding you! Now eat." He says before lifting a fork of pancake to my mouth I chew it and then swallow. I snuggle into him as he drinks his juice and continues to eat.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asks kissing my head.

"Let's go swimming." I say.

"Okay let me change." He says and goes to put on his swim suit. When he comes back he has towels, sunscreen, and bottles of water. I smile at him and we walk out the back door and down to the beach. We sit and swim all day just relaxing. At about three I get up and go down to the place you wash your feet off.

"Well hello there." I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around to see a guy my age standing behind me waiting his turn.

"Um hi." I say before turning to walk away. He catches my wrist and I wince and pull it back.

"Where are you going?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Back to where I was sitting." I say slowly.

"No I want to get to know you." He says giving me a smirk.

"Um..." I say turning to see Austin distracted on his phone I pull out my phone and send him 'Help' quickly but pretend I'm checking the time.

"How about a date tonight." He says winking.

"Sorry." I say laughing raising my left hand and wiggling my ring at him. He looks shocked for a second then lets go of my arm.

"You're married?" he asks me.

"Yup for the past 24 hours!" I say laughing at this guys failed attempts to flirt.

"While I'm sure what your husband doesn't know won't hurt him." He says giving me flirty eyes.

"Um I'm not a cheater and I don't think paparazzi would be able to keep a secret." I say scoffing at him.

"Paparazzi?" He asks looking confused. Right then I feel arms wrap around me and I smile.

"Hi I'm Austin who are you?" Austin asks sticking his hand out while I choke back laughter. The guys face turns shocked and he looks between the two of us.

"You're married to Austin Moon? Like the Austin Moon?" He asks shocked.

"I believe that's my name." Austin says and leans down to kiss me. I give the guy quite the show and laugh when he scowls.

"Oh well my names Jackson and I'll be leaving." He says walking away and I laugh.

"Next time don't text help I thought you were being taken away again." He mumbles in my ear.

"Sorry but I wasn't about to sit here and listen to some creep try to get me to cheat on you." I say to him.

"At least I know you love me." He says.

"Yeah now you just have to be faithful and we'll be just fine." I tell him starting to walk away.

"I will never ever look at any other girl the way I look at you." He says from beside me taking my hand. I smile and we walk back to our towels.


End file.
